Tabula Rasa extended
by bored-now0809
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! So the crystal doesnt break...what happens next?
1. Default Chapter

Tabula Rasa extended  
  
Ok so here is the deal...the crystal never broke (well at least not when my story picks up). I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda...   
  
Also a note for you readers: I LIKE FLUFF! Life is full of angst and so my fiction is fluffy because i like fluff. If you like to read about angst, then DO NOT continue. :)  
  
Joan looked over at Randy while he was yapping on and on about being a noble vampire with a soul. How could she get him to shut up? He walked closer to her explaining once again that he had no desire to bite her and she just grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The pair pulled apart and starred at each other.  
  
"Uh, Joan? What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to get you to shut up for a second." Joan mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Have we done that before?" Randy asked her curiously.  
  
"Don't know. Amnesia remember?"   
  
"Uh yeah." He paused and looked at her. Feelings of love and devotion flowed through him. He tilted his head and looked at her intently. Joan could feel herself blushing under his gaze. "So…you wanna do it again?"   
  
Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes all she could do was nod her head yes and grip him tightly as he crashed his lips down to hers. They stood there in the moonlight lost in each other until a voice broke through their haze.  
  
"Well, Mr. Spike." Sharky said with a smirk in his voice. "I see why you haven't gotten me my kittens." The pair looked at each other sheepishly before turning to glare at the loan shark.  
  
"Bugger off. We're busy here!"   
  
"So the rumors are true then. You and the vampire slayer really are a couple! Well, allow this to my present to you…" as he stepped aside five more vampires approached.  
  
"Wait…so you know who we are?" Joan asked incredulously.  
  
"I know who you were." The shark answered and the vampires attacked. But they weren't even a challenge to Joan and Randy now that they realized what they had to do to kill them. Soon they were surrounded by five piles of dust and a nervous looking loan shark.   
  
"Uh did I mention how nice you two look tonight? Love the new look Mr. Spike." The pair ignored him and advanced on him.  
  
"Tell us what you know." Joan said while brandishing a stake at him.  
  
"Uh…" Randy grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.   
  
"I think the lady asked you a question."   
  
"W-What do you mean?"   
  
"You seem to know us…so spill." Joan elaborated.   
  
"Yeah I mean who wouldn't know Buffy the vampire slayer and William the Bloody. I mean at least around here anyway."  
  
"What's so special about here?"  
  
"You know…the hell mouth. You know what…forget about those kittens you owe me Mr. Spike."  
  
"I thought you said my name was William the Bloody?" Sharky looked at them like they were crazy. Buffy seemed to realize that they were putting themselves in a vulnerable posistion.   
  
"Ha ha honey. I don't think he thought our joke was funny. Let's put the nice man…er shark down." Spike put him down and smiled at him but sharky wasn't sticking around and he soon rushed off into the night hoping that whatever was wrong with them wasn't contagious.   
  
"We have got to get back and tell the others." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah! My name's not Randy…it's William. Bloody relief that is!"  
  
"Not that silly. The hell mouth part?"   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
They stood there looking at each quietly for a moment before Buffy reach out and took his hand in hers.   
  
"And the part that we must be a couple. Otherwise I wouldn't feel this way." Spike smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze and they began to walk.  
  
"Me too Joan…I mean Buffy. I know this is sorta sudden and all but, oh bloody hell!"  
  
"What is it Randy…er William?" Buffy said pulling them to a stop and looking at him seriously.  
  
"That doesn't sound right."   
  
"You're right, maybe I call you Will?"   
  
"Still not right but better I guess."   
  
"Stop changing the subject Mister! What did you want to say?"  
  
Spike looked down at her intently and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away slowly to gaze at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him with no hint of sadness or disgust clouding her eyes.  
  
"I may not remember who I am and I may not remember what I've done, but there is one thing that I'm sure about. I love you." Buffy felt emotion churn inside of her. The biggest thing she felt was fear, but she didn't know what would make her so afraid of his declaration. She closed her eyes felt Spike's hands drop from her face. She grabbed his hands and opened her eyes and smiled at him. Leaning up she kissed him passionately holding his hands tightly in her own.   
  
"All we know is feelings now. When I talked to Dawn, I knew that she was my sister. I just knew it was my job to protect her. With you it's different. I have all these feelings towards you. Annoyance, irritation…" His eyes dropped and he started to pull his hands back but she tightened her grip and he looked into her eyes, hurt evident in his. "Geesh, let me finish! Sure you irritate me, but beneath it all is this fierce feeling of loyalty and affection and I don't know if I ever told you this before…but I love you too Will."   
  
He looked at her shocked. Guess I haven't said it before Buffy thought sarcastically as he continued to stare at her. Then he smiled brightly and gathered her into his arms and spun her around in a circle.   
  
"We're going to be so happy together love!" Spike exclaimed laughing. He carefully set Buffy on the ground and they walked off together to the magic box.  
  
******  
  
The gang was collected in the upstairs room of the magic box. Anya was perched on top of the table while the others were collecting the bunnies and putting them in some empty boxes.   
  
"Make sure you don't mix the boy bunnies with the girl bunnies!" Anya shouted frantically. At their blank looks she rolled her eyes. "Well I don't want them to copulate and then end up with more bunnies." Giles sighed and went over and rubbed her back in little circles.   
  
"Anya dear. We'll take care of all the bunnies. Why don't you work on counting the receipts for the day?" She smiled at how considerate her fiancé was and went carefully over to the register. Something about the money just seemed to calm her right down.  
  
Meanwhile Willow and Tara were chatting over a box of bunnies while Dawn was playing with one off to the side. Xander looked around the room and smiled. He was really lucky to have such great friends. Looking at Willow and Tara he frowned as he noticed that they were holding hands. They didn't even seem to notice. Well who was he to argue…  
  
Just then the door burst open a giggling 'Joan and Randy' walked in holding hands.  
  
"Ah, son. Good we were worried about you." Giles said frowning in concern at the hand holding. But to his chagrin his concern was more directed for Joan's sake. Dawn rushed over and hugged and Joan tightly.   
  
"Oh Joan! I'm so glad you're back! I found my purse so I know where we live and Anya made all these bunnies! Can we keep one?" Buffy smiled at her younger sister.  
  
"Actually we found out a few things too. My name is Buffy and Randy is actually William. He's a vampire…" Buffy was stopped at the group gasped in horror and started to hide. "No! We think he's maybe been given a soul or something. I thought that since Mr. Giles owned the magic shop he gave Will a soul to make him un-evil or whatever." The group slowly came out of hiding and began to stare at Spike intently.  
  
"Eh…what's all this then?" He asked nervously.  
  
"It's just you look so normal." Anya said. "We would have never thought that you were a demon." Silence once again reigned.   
  
"Well, I for one am glad that you're still you son." Spike rolled his eyes and Giles moved forward and the two shared another awkward hug.   
  
"So, you're not going to eat us?" Alex ventured.  
  
"Nope. But you sure do piss me off."   
  
"Likewise." There was another awkward pause. "So why are you and Joan…I mean Buffy holding hands?"  
  
"We're in love." Spike answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Indeed!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Hey now I don't go off about the chippie…" Spike gestured to where Anya was counting the money.  
  
"Well…oh dear." Giles said clearly flustered. The room fell into silence once again as they all looked at each other in curiosity. All these feeling were flowing through them but they were unsure how to express them.  
  
"So can I have a rabbit?" Dawn asked when the silence became unbearable. Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Sure." Buffy answered and the two sisters smiled at each other. Then to everyone's surprise Dawn jumped and hugged Spike, who looked back at her with an amused smile.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt really happy for you that Buffy and you are a couple." She shrugged her shoulders and went to pick up a rabbit. "Let's go home."   
  
The rest of the group smiled and Buffy and Spike followed Dawn out of the store.   
  
"Hey! I am not a chippie!" Anya yelled after them. Spike merely smirked at her in response and Xander found himself fighting the urge to grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is our house?" Dawn asked when she carefully unlocked the front door to Revello Drive.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy answered looking around. "It's nice. I wonder if anyone else lives here with us." Picking up a photo of her mom Buffy stared at it intently. "Who's this?" She asked showing it to Dawn.  
  
"Hmmm…" Dawn mumbled. "It makes me feel sad to look at it."  
  
"Yeah me too." Buffy whispered. Spike walked over and put his arms around both girls. Buffy leaned into his comforting embrace.  
  
"Don't worry pets. I bet that Da and the other will find a way to get us all our memories back. Now, let's look around the house and try to find something for dinner."  
  
"Good idea!" Dawn said and scampered off to the kitchen.  
  
"Why do I get that feeling that her in the kitchen is a deadly combination?" Buffy asked Spike with a faint smile. He smirked at her.  
  
"Must be those Slayer senses sniffing out the danger." They shared a laugh and Buffy put down the picture looking at it sorrowfully.  
  
"Whoever she is, she's important me. I get the feeling that she's…well…"  
  
"Dead? I feel it too. Like she was a great lady and now…"  
  
"Yeah. My…mom?"  
  
"Maybe pet." He paused and looked at the sadness in her face and reached out a hand to stroke her hair. "Don't worry pet. You still have me and the bite size, and me Da..."  
  
"Oh! Dawn! I better get in there before we end up eating peanut butter and banana quesidillas or something equally gross." And with that Buffy rushed into the kitchen. Spike sighed and began to look around the house when Buffy popped her head back out of the door. "Are you coming sweetie? Don't you want some…er…blood?"  
  
He smiled at her and their laughter could be heard outside the house as the three made dinner. No one noticed the bag of burned herbs in front of the fireplace that night.  
  
After dinner, the group went looking around the house and Dawn and Buffy were able to identify their rooms easily. The master bedroom was a little bit difficult to figure out. There was women's clothes in two different sizes and Buffy figured that she and Dawn must have been renting it out to a lesbian couple. They decided to wait until the couple came home to go to bed and went to the living room to watch some TV before bed to get some more information.  
  
"Hey what's this on the floor?" Dawn asked as they turned on the lights. She bent over the bag and picked it up looking at it carefully. "I don't think that it's mine." She handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Hm. I have no clue…but we sorta already knew that huh? What about you Will? I mean there wasn't anything of yours here. Does this look like it could be yours?" Spike took the bag from her hands and looked at intently.  
  
"Now I know that this must seem bloody strange, but I feel like there is something odd about this. It's not mine. But I think, I mean it feels like there is some sort of…magic?" Spike looked at the two sheepishly as though feeling stupid for suggesting such a thing.  
  
"Oddly enough that doesn't really sound all that strange." Dawn answered.  
  
"Yeah. Sorta like an everyday thing for us." They looked at each other and laughed. "Well…after vampires!" Spike smiled at the two girls and put the bag on top of the fireplace.   
  
"How about some telly then? Find out what else is happening on this 'hell-mouth'"  
  
They soon found out that there was no news about mystical occurrences or the rather large and public fight that they themselves had been embroiled in earlier. This also seemed the natural way of things. Dawn slowly began to fall asleep and Buffy was soon behind her. Spike was laughing at an infomercial when he looked over at his two girls. He smiled a little and looked at the clock frowning. It was after two in the morning and he had not seen the lesbian birds come in. 'Well, maybe they are on vacation.' He thought. Sighing, he picked up Dawn and carried her to her room and then came back for Buffy. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her to her room and paused a minute before sliding in next to her. Watching her sleep he became mesmerized by her even breathing and soon he was asleep as well. Not even realizing he had left the curtains open. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!!!  
  
When the crystal fell out of Willow's pocket like in the original Tabula Rasa, instead of stepping on it, assume that Xander kicked it and Dawn picked it up and put it in her coat pocket.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spike awoke to a burning sensation on his hand. He jumped out of the bed and yelped in pain, huddling into a corner of the room that was shaded. Buffy woke up startled by not only the noise but also the absence of his presence. She looked to over at Spike and saw him in the corner, his burnt hand cradled in his unburned one and she saw the sun's rays get closer to him. Her eyes widened as she became more awake and she realized a few things.  
  
She had fallen asleep on the sofa.  
  
Will had carried her upstairs (how sweet! She thought absently)  
  
Sunlight really could kill vampires (Handy knowledge for her line of work)  
  
Will was about two feet from said sunlight (Panic! Panic!)  
  
Buffy jumped from the bed and quickly closed the curtains before the sun could reach her boyfriend. She ran to his side and looked at his injured hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked pressing a light kiss to his hand. He smiled at her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine pet. Got the feeling this has happened before." He starred at the burn mark on his hand and tried to remember. The pain was familiar, but instead of feeling angry and jealous he felt.loved. He looked at Buffy and grinned at her sheepishly. "Guess I forgot about the curtains. Got distracted by your loveliness." She smiled at him as he ducked his head and placed another gentle kiss on his hand.  
"C'mon sweetie. Let's get you to the bathroom and run that burn under cold water." He let her lead him to the bathroom feeling as though he would follow her anywhere. Turning her around before they could reach the bathroom, Spike growled at her.  
"That burn can wait. I've got another one that can't though." He rumbled. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at his cheesy line, but once he started kissing her.she forgot about everything- well what little she remembered anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time passed quickly for the group. Buffy and Spike soon moved into the master bedroom when it became apparent that the "lesbian couple" was nowhere to be found. They boxed up their stuff along with the mysterious bag of burnt herbs they found. The youngest Summers was doing very well in school. She found that she was pretty sneaky and was able to get her "friends" to tell her things about herself without letting on that she had lost her memory. When she told Buffy and Will that after the first day of the school, they all agreed that they must have led odd lives prior to losing their memories.  
Giles and Anya were blissfully preparing for their wedding where his "son" Will was going to act as best man. Anya had asked Tara to be the maid of honor. She got these irrational feelings of jealousy when she was around Buffy and Willow. Which was crazy because "her Rupes" clearly saw the two as daughters and Buffy would practically be her daughter-in-law if she married Will. It didn't help that they now had one of the little fluffers for a pet.  
Alex and Willow's relationship became more and more strained as time went by. They both felt that they loved each other very much, but whenever they kissed, they both felt like they were kissing their brother or sister. And Willow found herself becoming more and more attracted to.Tara. As the wedding plans progressed and they began to spend more time together they thought that maybe they were more than just study buddies. Alex remained blissfully oblivious to this but his own attraction to Buffy began to increase daily.  
  
A few months after the spell:  
  
Buffy and Spike wandered through the cemetery aimlessly as they patrolled for evil. Spike came to abrupt halt and pulled Buffy back into an embrace. She laughed up at him.  
"What are you doing silly? We have evil to kill!" He picked her up and spun her around. "Will!" She scolded, but the effect was lost in her laughter. Smiling he put her down and kissed her nose.  
"I was going to wait until after me Da's wedding but I don't think I can wait any longer." Suddenly getting serious Spike dropped to one knee and took a small ring box out of the pocket of his jacket (not duster because it is still in his crypt which they don't know about yet). "Buffy.I may not know a lot. But I know I love you and want to spend the rest of time with you. Will you marry me?" He held up the box to her and she took it out of his hand. Buffy opened it slowly and let all of her emotions and instinct flood through her. That was all that she had to guide her these past few months.  
First she felt shock and not a little bit of fear. She wondered why whenever Will told her something she would always get afraid. Looking into his hopeful and sincere eyes, she pushed her fear away. Once that was gone, all she felt was love and hope and.it took her a little longer to identify the last feeling. Joy. Pure unadulterated happiness. She smiled and handed him back the box and threw her arms around him.  
"Yes! Oh Will! Of course I'll marry you!" He could hardly believe his luck. He kissed her passionately and broke apart to put the ring on her finger. They smiled at each other and he couldn't help it.he had to kiss her again. Buffy pushed him back lightly, chuckling when he began to pout.  
"We have to get back and tell everyone! We have to tell Dawn and I bet your dad will be so excited!" She began to babble and Spike smiled at her fondly. This seemed a little familiar.but so different at the same time. Jumping up he grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the Magic Box.  
"Let's go pet." He stopped suddenly and drew her into his arms. "The sooner we celebrate with the others the soon we can get to our private celebration." Buffy giggled as he gave her a hard and fast kiss and then dragging her to the Magic box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so I finally broke out of some writer's block for this story and decided just go ahead and skip ahead in time. Sorry about the WAY LONG wait for updates but I really wanted to get some more progress on some other fiction. Speaking of which.. I am almost done with the outlines for "Council of Wankers" and if I can remember to bring it with my to work, chapter 7 will be up by the end of the week.  
  
As always.reviews are welcome ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I am sorry for the long delays. But work and the holiday season has been keeping me REALLY busy for the past few weeks. I have also been working on getting some outlines done for "Of Vampires and Men." Which i dont think will be up until next year. But here you go! Almost done with this one...PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The door to the magic box slammed open and Willow, Tara, Alex, and Dawn looked up from the research table in surprise. Giles and Anya came running out of the back room adjusting their clothes. Alex groaned when he realized that it was Buffy and Spike. Buffy giggled and looked over at the group excitedly.   
  
"Spike and I are getting married!" She exclaimed happily.   
  
"Congratulations!" Dawn said and ran over to hug her sister and future brother-in-law.   
  
"I am feeling a strong sense of de ja vous." Giles mumbled absentmindedly while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How? What? How?" Alex sputtered but was generally ignored as Willow and Tara's soon joined Dawn and Buffy's chatter.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't get married!" Anya interrupted. "My wedding is next week! You're stealing my thunder! You can't do that to me! It's just not fair." Spike and Buffy exchanged a glance, having already expected this.  
  
"Anya, you know that we are not going to get married before you guys. We still have lots of planning to do." Giles suppressed a shudder at the mention of wedding plans and Buffy looked towards Spike for support since Anya still looked unhappy.  
  
"Uh, and yeah. Technically you'll be the mother of the groom so you'll get to have a part in the festivities." Spike added shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well…" Anya said picturing herself in a nice gown in all of the wedding pictures. Dawn jumped over and hugged Anya.  
  
"And you were saying just yesterday that you were disappointed that all the planning would end once you and Mr. Giles got married. Now you can help Buffy and Will plan their wedding!" Dawn was met with an excited look of glee from Anya, a smirk from Giles, and looks of abject horror from Buffy and Spike.   
  
"Dawnie! You are just the smartest little girl! That is so exciting. We can start planning as soon as my Rupes and I get back from our honeymoon!" And Anya went over to a very amused Giles and dragged him to the back room.   
  
"I think that we're all being a little hasty about this." Xander said before the couple could make it to the back room. The group all looked at him confused. "I mean…he's a vampire. Don't think that it is a little weird to marry a vampire?" Spike growled at Xander and Buffy quickly took his hand in hers.  
  
"I would never hurt her you ponce." He hissed.   
  
"Maybe not. But what kind of life could she even have. No children. No summer fun in the sun. I mean, there's so many normal things that you guys could never have."  
  
"So what if I fell in love with a guy who was infertile or had a sun allergy? I shouldn't marry him either?" Buffy said and stared hard at Xander. "No Alex. I love Will and he loves me. So our lives won't be normal. But we'll be happy and together." Buffy said sincerely and she tugged on Spike's hand and they left the magic box with Dawn following after them.   
  
"Don't worry Alex. I mean, have you seen them together? He'll make sure she's always happy." Willow said taking his hand in hers. He leaned in to kiss her and they both frowned a little pulling away, but trying to hide their reaction from each other. **Why can't you make me happy like that but Tara can?** Willow thought forlornly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was not a large affair. It was really just the Scoobies and some of the other business owners in the area. Giles and Anya really weren't sure whom else to invite. They decided to have the ceremony at the lodge and then have the reception their afterwards. It would be easier for Spike that was since it was a bright sunny day outside. The ceremony was short and to the point with the couple reciting their own vows. Giles' vows had touched them all and Anya's had made them blush as she began to describe the "very satisfying orgasms" that "Rupes" provided until Spike interrupted her and the very flustered priest had finished the ceremony.  
  
  
  
Xander smiled at the happy couple feeling glad and strangely free in their happiness. He walked over to offer them his congratulations.  
  
"And his tongue is also very pleasurable…" Anya continued ignoring Giles' red face and her audience's embarrassed glances. Xander quickly turned and walked away from the happy couple feeling like he suddenly needed to get some air. The sight in the parking lot made him stop in shock. Willow and Tara. Kissing.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Alex!" Willow exclaimed guiltily. "I-I we…it was."   
  
"Stop." He interrupted her. "I now I should be upset, but it just feels like this is the way that it should be." He gestured between the two of them. "You and me, we feel like friends."  
  
"Good friends." Willow interjected and he smiled. Tara smiled hesitantly at the two of them and Willow took her hand. Xander came over and hugged both of them.  
  
"How about a threesome just for old times sake though?" He asked half hopefully.  
  
"Well…" Willow started.  
  
"No." Tara said firmly causing the other two to look at her in surprise. She promptly blushed. "It-it's just that…"  
  
"We understand." Xander said and smiled at her. They walked back into the reception with a feeling of relief that none of them had felt ever since losing their memories.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy closer as he watched Xander, Willow, and Tara come in from the parking lot. He felt so thankful to have her in his arms for some odd reason. Buffy looked up at him smiling.  
  
"I can't wait until our wedding Will. We don't have to have a big one. I just want to be Mrs. William Giles." He smiled down at her and kissed her.  
  
"You just want to get out of planning with Anya, luv." She pouted at him and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well…yeah." She couldn't help but giggle too. "C'mon. Like you aren't dreading it." He was just about to answer when Dawn came over.  
  
"You will not believe it!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked pulling slightly away from Spike.  
  
"Willow and Tara just got together."   
  
"But I thought that Willow and that Alex git were together." Spike asked confused.  
  
"Well, things change." Dawn replied. "Apparently Alex saw them kissing in the parking lot."   
  
"Well, maybe they're the lesbian birds who were living in our house?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Maybe. I mean that make sense. They wouldn't just disappear." She paused and looked over Spike's shoulder to where Xander was sitting watching all the couples dance. "I'm going to go and see if Alex is ok sweetie." Spike nodded at her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I suppose I should go talk to the old man and my new "mum"." He sighed and looked at Dawn hopefully. "What say you go with me pet? That way maybe Anya won't talk about her and Da doing the nasty." Dawn wrinkled her nose at him as Buffy walked over to where Alex was sitting.  
  
"Ewwww. No way! I mean I like Anya and all, but no way in hell am I going to hear about THAT!" Spike chuckled and grabbed her in a mock chokehold and began to drag her over to the couple ignoring her protests. "What! Will! No! C'mon!" Buffy turned around and smiled at their antics. She was so lucky to have such a great family.  
  
Buffy smiled at Xander as she sat down next to him. He gave her a sheepish grin back.  
  
"I heard about you and Willow." She blurted out and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Wow. I guess news really does travel fast around here." She opened her mouth to say more but he interrupts her. "No. It's ok. I mean I love Willow, but it's more like a sister. I mean things started to get weird between us anyway. I'm just glad that she's happy. Besides, there's someone else that I've been feeling drawn to" Buffy smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
"You're a great guy Alex. Any woman would be happy to have you." She smiled and moved to take her hand back but he gripped it a little firmer.  
  
"I'm glad that you feel that way." He said and leaned and kissed her. Buffy jumped back shocked and pushed Xander away.  
  
"What are you doing Alex?! I would never do that to William!"  
  
Spike looked over to see Buffy and Xander talking. He excused himself from his father and Anya and decided to join her instead. It was just too much listening to his stepmother goes on about his father's sexual prowess. Shudder. He smiled as he walked over to his fiancé, glad that his dad was happy, but what he saw next froze him in his steps. Alex was kissing Buffy. HIS Buffy.   
  
He can feel his heart breaking. It feels familiar, this type of betrayal. But then she pushes him away and Spike can feel his anger refocus on Xander. He stalks over, unaware that his game face has come forward. He can hear Buffy yelling at the git but doesn't really hear what she says. Alex gets up and reaches for her and…  
  
Spike punches Xander in the face  
  
And grabs his head in pain.  
  
"Will! Will! What's wrong?" Buffy cries as her fiancé clutches his head in pain. He looks up at her and whimpers.  
  
"I don't know pet. I feel like my bloody head is going to explode." Buffy rushes over to him and helps him to his feet and begins to lead him into the back office so he can lie down on the couch in there. Xander tries to follow them.  
  
"Stay here Alex. We don't need any of your help." Buffy tells him coldly and slams the door in his face.   
  
"Don't worry Alex. They just need some time." Dawn says to him and pulls him away by his elbow. Some of the other guests present decide that it's time for them to go leaving only the Scoobies behind.   
  
"I really messed up." Xander sighs.  
  
"Yeah. But the only way to fix it is time." Dawn tells him and then turns to a worried looking Giles. "Don't worry Mr. Giles, Buffy will take care of him."  
  
"Ah yes. Dawn. Very good. But I suppose Anya and I should stay around until he- err emerges?"   
  
"Of course Rupes. He is your son after all." Anya says as she takes his arm. Then she looks around at the empty hall. "But we should get the coats so we can leave for the honeymoon as soon as possible." He smiles at her and Dawn rushes off to grab their coats.   
  
Buffy carefully lays Spike down on the couch in the office. He pulls away from her tender touch.  
  
"Go help Alex." He mutters and flinches as he sees the hurt that springs up in her eyes.  
  
"Stop being a big baby." She snaps at him and sits on the floor facing him. "I didn't do anything." Spike sighs.  
  
"I know pet. It just feels so familiar. I guess…" Spike sighed again. "I guess that this has happened to me before."  
  
"Will…you know I would never do anything like that to you? You're the only one for me. I love you so much I can hardly…" Buffy broke off and put her hand to her head as a sudden wave of dizziness hit her.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Dawn returned to the newly weds with her coat and Giles' tuxedo jacket. Anya begins to tear up as she looks over all the left over food from the reception and the disposable cameras that the guests took pictures on. She sniffles as her gaze lands on the cake.  
  
"Do you have a tissue Rupes? I'm just so happy…" She smiles blearily at him and he grins at her.  
  
"Me too dear. Here, let me look." Dawn rolls her eyes at the two of them and reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a tissue. Unnoticed by the group a small black crystal falls out of the pocket of her coat onto the floor. The same coat that she was wearing the day that they all lost their memories. Anya merely smiled at Dawn and stepped forward to take the tissue.  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I very much appreciate…" Her words are cut off though as her heal crushes the crystal. Anya sways and Giles automatically reaches out to steady her. The group blinks at each other in surprise. They remember.  
  
********  
  
Only one more chapter to go. I have it planned out so it all comes down to whether or not i can get my work done or if I am going to have to go in this weekend. Blah to deadlines! I know i said it at the beginning but...review? please? I love hearing what you all have to think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here's the deal. I didnt notice that i had divided up the end into two chapters so there is another chapter after this. BUT i will have them both posted today so you dont have to actually wait TOO long for the next one. Sorry about the mix-up!  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tara pulled away from Willow's loving embrace as soon as her memory came back. She gave her lover a look that conveyed her disbelief, betrayal, and disappointment. Willow went to reach for her but Tara backed away.  
  
"Tara? Baby?" Willow asked uncertainly.   
  
"Don't baby me." Tara said in a cold voice. Willow went to reach for her again but Tara slapped her hand away. "What did you do?"   
  
"I-it was just a little spell for you and Buffy. I didn't mean…"  
  
"You NEVER mean Willow!" Tara yelled and the other turned to look at her in surprise. "You can't accept things the way they are and you play GOD and try to change things to suit your wishes. You can't do that!"  
  
"You're just jealous." Willow snapped and then slapped her hand over her mouth. She looked at Tara in horror as tears welled up in both their eyes. Tara sighed and looked at Willow sadly and took another step away from her.  
  
"I'm really not Willow." She said quietly before turning and walking out of the hall. Willow burst into tears and collapsed on the ground. Xander looked away from his friend and over to Giles and Anya. Giles was still holding onto Anya to steady her.  
  
"Hey!" Xander cried and pulled Anya away from him. Giles tightened his grip for a moment but quickly moved away from the young couple. "Anya, are you ok?" Anya looked between Giles and Xander in confusion, but she was saved from giving an answer.  
  
Buffy ran from the office with tears in her eyes. She didn't spare any of the others a glance as she pushed open the door and left the building. Dawn sighed as she looked after her sister, wondering if things would go back to the way they were before the memory spell. She turned to see Spike in the doorway of the office looking sadly at the door that Buffy had just exited.   
  
"I'll go find her Spike." Dawn said quietly. He couldn't answer her, only blink and try to hold in his tears. All of his dreams had come true for a few short months and now he was back to where he had been before, except now he knew what it was like to be with her.   
  
"I'll be at my crypt Nibblet." He choked out and Dawn went over to give him a hug before going to find Buffy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn walked into the Summers house uncertainly. She had checked out the Bronze and was about to go to look in a few cemeteries but had decided to change out of her bridesmaid dress first. She heard sniffling noise upstairs though and decided to check that out first. She found Buffy lying face down on her old bed. Dawn hesitated for a moment before entering the room.  
  
"Leave me alone." Buffy said without looking up at her sister.  
  
"So we're back to that then?" Dawn asked coldly. Buffy sat up and looked at her sadly.  
  
"You don't understand. None of you can possibly understand…"  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Especially since you won't tell us." Dawn glared at her. "Don't lay this off on me. I'm trying to help but you don't let me!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Tell me how you were trying to help by skipping all your classes and sneaking out at night when anything could have killed you!"  
  
"Better than being here with you being all oh poor me!"  
  
"Don't you get it? I was pulled out of heaven! This is like living in hell!" Dawn stepped back as though she had been slapped.   
  
"I'm sorry if my presence is so hellish to you."   
  
"Dawn, I didn't mean that." Buffy started but Dawn stopped her.  
  
"I get that it's hard Buffy. I have no idea how hard. But you have no idea how hard it was with you dying a few months after mom did. Did you even think about that before you jumped off the tower? What I would have to deal with?"  
  
"Dawn-"  
  
"No. I know that you didn't. You didn't want to lose anyone else but what about what I would have wanted."  
  
"To die?" Buffy stood up and looked at her in shock. "You wanted to die?"   
  
"Not really. But you were right about one thing. Living is the hardest thing. So why don't you do that try to live?" Buffy sighed and sat down on the bed. Dawn tentatively sat down next to her.   
  
"It's just this spell…it made everything that was so obvious so confusing now." Buffy said and Dawn nodded her encouragement.   
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like Spike. I mean what I am supposed to do now? He thinks that I love him-" Dawn bolted off the bed and glared at Buffy. "What?"  
  
"What?! What?! You do love him!"  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"Yes. You can and you do! The spell didn't make you say that to him every day. It just made you forget about all the reasons that you couldn't be with him."  
  
"No one would understand Dawnie."   
  
"Stop it Buffy. Stop trying to think up reasons. He made us both happy and he made us a family." Dawn walked to the door and turned around to look at Buffy. "Everyone already knows how you feel Buffy. They know that you love him. You just have to get over yourself now and actually be happy." Dawn flounced out of the room and slammed the door closed to her room.   
  
Buffy looked after her younger sister and frowned. Had she really been in love with Spike all this time? She looked down at the engagement ring on her hand felt a tear fall from her eye. Could it really just be that easy to let Spike back in knowing all that had once been to one another?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya stared across the table at Xander as he stared back at her. They had left the wedding together and were supposed to be talking over their relationship in a neutral place. But so far they hadn't said anything. Just stared.   
  
"Did you ever really love me?" Anya finally asked when the silence became too much for her to bear. Xander sighed as she asked the question that he knew she was going to ask.  
  
"I don't know." He admitted and looked down at his hands. "You're still married to Giles." He pointed out and Anya looked down at her hands and slowly nods her head. Her eyes begin to water and Xander sucks in a deep breath. "Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know anymore." Anya replied and looked up at him sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giles backed away from the shelf and bumped right into another patron of the "Mom and Pop's liquor."   
  
"Pardon me." He said and turned around to see…Spike. Giles promptly glared at the blonde vampire and starts to say something sarcastic but Spike holds up a bottle of scotch, the same brand that Giles has clutched tightly in his fist. Giles sighed and nodded to Spike and they leave the store together. "My place?"   
  
Spike merely grunts in reply and they head out with their booze quickly arriving at Giles' apartment. By the time they enter, Spike already has his bottle open and started. Giles frowns at him and quickly goes to the bar in search of glasses.   
  
"Not exactly how you planned on spending the wedding night is it Rupes?" Spike asks with a smirk. Giles groans and takes a rather large gulp of scotch.  
  
"I'm married. I can't believe that I'm really married." Spike frowns and takes another swig from the bottle as Giles pours himself another glass. "I've always found her attractive and I will admit that some her more, err, colorful phrases were embarrassing, her honesty was quite refreshing."   
  
"You're talking like it was real." Spike snorts and proceeds to finish off his bottle and pull another- unpaid- bottle from the folds of his duster. Giles frowns at that but sighs and pours out another large glass of scotch for himself.  
  
"It was real to me." He sighs and downs his glass in one swallow. Spike looks up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Me too." Giles moves over and pats Spike on the back. Spike looks up at him in shock. "What was that for?"   
  
"Don't really know." Giles says turning away and pouring more scotch. "You were my son for the past four months."   
  
"Best four months of my life." Spike replies despondently and gulps down some more scotch. Giles can't help but chuckle at that as he downs another glass.  
  
"Just be patient. She obviously cares for you." Giles slurred and looked blearily at Spike, who was blinking uncertainly. "She just has to work through some things."   
  
"Too many deep thoughts Watcher." Spike says and finishes off his second bottle, quickly producing a third.  
  
"Good lord Spike! How many do you have in there?" Spike smirks and pulls out four more bottles from his coat. "Jolly good." Giles says and tosses back another glass.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn knocked on Buffy's door the next morning feeling guilty about some of the things that she had said to her. After all, Buffy had died for her.   
  
"Buffy?" Dawn called cautiously. There was no answer and Dawn quietly made her way through the other rooms, frowning when she couldn't find her. She finally made her way downstairs and her frown deepened when she saw Buffy sitting on the couch with a distraught Willow. They looked up as Dawn entered the room. "Are you happy now Willow?"  
  
"Dawnie" Buffy tried to stop her but a glare from Dawn silenced her.  
  
"Are you? Magic seems to be so much more important to you than any of us. You didn't even try to talk to us!" Buffy looked down at the couch unable to descry anything that Dawn was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow mumbled.   
  
"Save it." Dawn whispered harshly. "I don't want to talk to you again." And she turned and flounced up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy? Say something." Willow pleaded. "Can I still move back in?"  
  
"You can. But you'll have to pay rent Wills. And help out around the house." Willow readily agreed and Buffy sighed. "I had better go up and check on Dawn. It is a school day after all."   
  
Dawn was in her room angrily throwing her school stuff into her backpack. She opened her closet door and slammed it shut. Feeling slightly better she did it again.   
  
"Dawn?" Buffy knocked hesitantly on the door and entered Dawn's room.  
  
"You're letting her move back in aren't you?" Dawn asked with her back still turned to Buffy.   
  
"Yes." Buffy paused. "She's my best friend Dawn. I can't just turn my back on her. But I am going to have her pay rent and help out more." Dawn sighed and turned around with a sad look on her face.   
  
"How can you just forgive Willow so easily? What about Spike?" Dawn asked hoping her sister would see the similarities.  
  
"It's complicated Dawnie." Buffy said while sitting on Dawn's bed and fiddling with the blanket. Dawn's hopeful expression vanished in an instant and she closed herself again.  
  
"Tell that to Anya." She said and stormed out of her room leaving Buffy to her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anya walked into the Espresso Pump hesitantly. Buffy's call that morning had surprised her. She always thought of Buffy as Xander's friend who reluctantly put up with her. But she was glad to meet up with another women who would be able to sympathize with what she was going through. She saw Buffy waving her over and went to join her.  
  
"I want vengeance on Willow." Anya said bluntly and Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little.   
  
"A part of me does too." Buffy reluctantly admits and they both smile sadly at each other. "What are you going to do now Anya?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Anya says and looks off into space. Rupert of Xander? She shakes herself from her reverie and focuses on Buffy for the first time since arriving. "You look sad too. Why are you sad?" Buffy looks up in surprise.   
  
"You do remember that Spike and I are engaged?" Buffy tries to joke but it falls flat.  
  
"Well. Yes. But he loved you before and you obviously have feelings for him." Anya paused and looked at Buffy as she shrugged and looked down at her coffee. "You're not going to let this come between you are you?"   
  
"I don't know what to do." Buffy admitted and swirled her cooling coffee slowly with her finger.   
  
"It's clear to me that you love each other very much." Anya stated firmly and Buffy looked at her curiously wondering how Anya could be so certain…unless…  
  
"What about you and Giles?" Buffy asked and Anya looked down at the tabletop.  
  
"I do feel a lot for Giles." Buffy reached out to take her hand, encouraging her to continue. "And you know, I'm pretty miffed at Xander because he wasn't jealous of me and Giles. He was jealous of you and Spike." Anya paused and looked back up at Buffy. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"Do what makes you happy and don't worry about what everyone thinks." Buffy said firmly. Anya smiled.  
  
"Same to you."   
  
*******  
  
Keep the reviews coming! Thanks for all your encouragement after chapter 4. It really prompted me to get going! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Chapter! dun dun dun....  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Anya unlocked Giles' door with the key he had given her during their engagement. She closed the door quietly and couldn't help but smile at the amusing sight. Giles and Spike passed out on the floor in front of the TV with at least six bottles of scotch surrounding them. She knew what to do.  
  
Entering the kitchen she banged the pots and pans together as she started to make some coffee. Both of the men groan and blink at Anya who smiles brightly at them from behind the counter.  
  
"Good morning!" She says cheerily and they both groan again. "Babies." Anya smirks at them. Spike manages to pull himself to his feet.  
  
"I don't bloody well need to take this." He slurs still slightly drunk. He moves to leave but goes the wrong way and ends up passing out again on the stairs that lead to Giles' bedroom. Anya giggles a little and then heads into the living room where Giles manages to pull himself off the floor and to sit on the couch. She sits next to him and hands him a cup of coffee.   
  
"Why are you here?" He asks her. He takes a drink of coffee and frowns. "Do you want a divorce?" He whispers.   
  
"No." She says and her heart practically breaks at the hopeful look that he gives her. "I want to date." Giles smiles at her and hesitantly reaches for her hand, which she gives him.  
  
"You do?" He asks and she tightens her grip around his fingers. Anya takes a deep breath and leans over and kisses him gently.  
  
"Yes." Anya says with a little smile and Giles returns it but then grimaces.   
  
"Oh dear." He lies back down on the couch and Anya smirks at him again. "Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to keep up with Spike last night?" She laughs at that he clutches in head in pain.  
  
"Silly Rupes! He's a vampire." She grins at him and goes to make him a cold compress. "But I am very impressed by your manly drinking skills." Giles smiles and closes his eyes. His future looks a lot better this morning than it did last night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked at the computer screen in front of her. Her Internet job was a lot better than Double meat. When they were under spell and Spike had found out that she worked there he had scoured the classifieds looking for something new for her and had found this opportunity to work from home. He had gotten a job with the same company too and they had had a lot of fun working together and still being there for Dawn when she got home.   
  
She had to admit to herself that he had taken really good care of the two of them while he had been here. Buffy frowned as she realized just how much she had come to rely on Spike over the past four months and how he had never let her down. Ignoring her work for a moment she doodled on a piece of paper next to her when the doorbell rang. She welcomed the interruption and jumped to answer it, hoping that it will be Spike even though it is still sunny outside. She frowns as she opens the door and sees Xander standing there with flowers.  
  
"Can I come in?" Buffy nods and he comes in.  
  
"What's up Xand?" Buffy asks hesitantly.  
  
"Buff. The spell…it opened up my eyes." Buffy went to stop him but Xander put his hand up to stay her protest. "I realized that I loved you. I've loved you since high school." They stand in silence for a moment as Buffy digests this news.  
  
"Xander. I love you too." He moves to take her in his arms but she steps back. "But not like that. I love you like a brother Xander."   
  
"No. You had to have felt it when we kissed!"   
  
"Xander. I didn't feel anything like that. Please. Just try to understand." Buffy pleaded as he walked back to the door.   
  
"I don't understand it Buffy. Why am I not good enough?"  
  
"It's not that…"  
  
"You're still wearing his ring." Xander says coldly looking down at her left hand. Buffy quickly moves her hand behind her back.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Stop. Don't say anything." Xander said and he dropped the flowers to the floor and left the house leaving a sad looking Buffy behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stood looking at the door for a long time after Xander left and was startled when Willow put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you love Spike then don't push him away Buffy." Willow said quietly. Buffy turned around slowly.  
  
"But he's a vampire Willow." Buffy says weakly and Willow gives her a half smile.  
  
"He was the best boyfriend you ever had. These past few months when Xander and I thought that we were a couple, I was so jealous of you and Spike. You were so in love and Xander and I just didn't feel that way about each other."  
  
"But there's so much that we can't do. Go out in the sun, have children…" Buffy trailed off and Willow had to repress the grin that she felt when she realized that Buffy was trying to do.   
  
"Buffy. Tara and I couldn't have children the conventional way together. But do you think that means that I'm going to not be with her because of that?"  
  
"No." Buffy mumbled and Willow went on.  
  
"And did it matter you the past four months not being able to go out during the day with Spike?"  
  
"No." Buffy admitted. "But Angel said-"  
  
"Angel isn't here. You can't let what he wanted for you interfere with what you want for yourself. What do you want Buffy?" Willow asked in all seriousness. Buffy studied Willow's face and found no disgust of anger as she had always imagined would be there.  
  
"Spike. I want Spike." She answered and smiled at Willow. She quickly hugged her friend and ran out the door heading towards Spike's crypt.   
  
Buffy's feet pound on the sidewalk as she runs to him. People stare at her but she doesn't care. All she can think is one thought: get to Spike and make things right between them. She approaches his crypt and slows down. Buffy cautiously opens the door and gasps at the sight that greets her.   
  
There are shattered bottles everywhere and as she goes further into Spike's crypt she can see that the TV and couch have been destroyed. There's vamp dust on the ground and as she moves towards the refrigerator, her foot kicks a stake. Buffy collapses on the floor and can't keep her tears from falling. Spike is dust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike rubs his head as he makes his way to his crypt. The sun just set and he woke up to find Anya and the Watcher making out like randy teenagers on the couch. He was never so happy to see sunset in his entire unlife. Spike stops as he hears crying coming from inside his crypt. He rushes inside and sees Buffy on the floor in tears.   
  
Not caring if she's still mad at him he runs over to her and takes her in his arms. At first Buffy struggles, but soon realizes that it's Spike who's holding her and her cries taper off as she looks up at him. Spike gives her a hesitant smile. Her eyes fill with tears of joy and Buffy pulls him close and hugs him to her. Spike lets out a breath in relief and tentatively kisses her hair.  
  
"What's wrong pet?" He whispers.  
  
"I thought that you were dust." She said and pulled back again to look at him. He looks afraid of what she's going to do, but hopeful at the same time. His hesitation breaks her heart and erases the last fragment of doubt from her mind. Buffy leans up and kisses Spike slowly and leisurely pulling away after a few minutes to gaze into his eyes. "I love you." She admits to him and she is greeted by something that she longed to see throughout the past day: Spike's smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn stomped up the stairs to go to her room. While under the memory spell she had tried out for the school play and landed a starring role. She was extra glad that she had practice after school today, as she wasn't looking forward to talking to Buffy or Willow when she got home. Passing by Buffy's room, Dawn hears giggling and pauses at the door to listen. Buffy is talking with Spike and Dawn's face breaks out into a grin. Maybe things will be ok after all?  
  
"So what happened in your crypt anyway? I mean I know vamp dust when I see it!" Spike laughed and rolled to face her.  
  
"Some bloody fledglings were living there and one of them was wearing my bleeding duster pet." Buffy giggled at the put out look on Spike's face and on the other side of the door Dawn smiled. "Oh no pet, no laughing at me!" Spike says and reaches out to start to tickle Buffy.  
  
They have a brief tickle war before Buffy finally cries uncle and Spike lets her up.  
  
"Why were you crying, love?" Spike asks after a pause that made Dawn thinks maybe she shouldn't stand by the door anymore.  
  
"I thought that you were gone Spike."  
  
"It'd take a lot more than a few wankers like that to make me leave pet." Buffy turned and looked at him seriously.  
  
"I know." She pauses for a second and looks at him curiously. "Where were you anyway?" Spike chuckles at her question.  
  
"Passed out on Giles' stairs actually." This statement makes Dawn giggle as well. The couple inside stops talking and Dawn stumbles backward right into Willow who's smiling at her. Buffy flings open the door dressed in her robe and grins at the two of them. Willow looks around Buffy into the bedroom.  
  
"Hi Spike." She says and continues on her way downstairs to put together dinner for everyone. Dawn pushes past her sister and rushes into the bedroom and hugs a bewildered Spike.  
  
"Now you're both together and I know why I'm so happy for you." She whispers as tears spring up in her eyes. Spike grins at her and then looks up at Buffy who is watching the scene happily until she realizes one very important fact.  
  
"Dawn! Get out of here so we can get dressed!" Dawn giggles and swears that she can see Spike turn red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow called a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box for the next night so that she could apologize to everyone properly. As she Buffy, Spike, and Dawn walked in the door they were a little surprised to see Giles and Anya making out behind the counter (except for Spike who had seen enough of that the previous day).   
  
Buffy smiled at them and cleared her throat. The couple jumped apart and Giles blushed furiously at the newcomers while Anya merely smiled and winked at Buffy who held Spike's hand firmly in her own. Tara enters and Willow's smile fades a little as they all sit around the research table.  
  
"Where's Xander?" Willow asks Anya. Anya huffs and rolls her eyes.  
  
"I have no idea." She replies and Buffy gives Spike's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"He's working through some stuff right now. I think that the spell hit him a little hard." Buffy says quietly and Willow looks down in shame. She's about to start with the apologies but the door chimes stop her as Xander comes in and nods at everyone.   
  
"Hey guys." Xander says.  
  
"Hey." Tara replies and Willow waves at him happy that he's not too angry with her to come out tonight. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I understand what's going on with you guys. I want to apologize for what happened between us, as most of it was my fault." He looked at the various couples around the room. "It'll take me a while to get used to all of this. Especially Anya and Giles being together." Xander looked down at the ground and then up at his friends again. "But I'll try. I'll try because I know one thing; I don't want to lose you guys."  
  
His speech was met with silence. No one really knew what to say that. Willow and Tara weren't really mad at all so they just smiled at him supportively and got up to hug him. Buffy looked between Xander and Spike and smiled before nudging Spike in the side. He frowned at her and then sighed resigned that he would be whipped for the rest of his unlife.  
  
"So do you wanna be an usher or what whelp?"  
  
*******  
  
So that is the end! let me know what you guys thought! I always love to get reviews :) 


End file.
